Adjustment
by Bruce's Bat Cave
Summary: Steve gets into an accident on his motorcycle and forgets his immediate memory. Everything post serum. Even the serum itself. Can the man he's supposed to be in love with restore his memory? Established Stony.


**A/N: I found a prompt on tumblr and;**

** Steve gets into a crash on his motorcycle and loses some memories. He doesn't remember anything post-serum. He doesn't even remember getting the serum. **

** Established Stony.**

As fate may have it, it happened on their anniversary. They were in Avengers (it had become official the week before) tower, debriefing with Fury via video conference on their latest mission. The whole brigade was there sans Thor, he hadn't returned back to Earth in the year and a half since he'd left; mischievous little brother in tow.

There had been an attack by something called a _Weezu_. A fanged creature that had the shittiest genetic coding in the world (if you were trying to kill it). Every single damn time you shot it, it grew another arm. There were some of those bitches running around with at least 30. It took them about 2 hours and 1,000 arms later that these things had to be killed with fire. Plus, they managed to get all the luck when it turned out a Weezu was able to shoot acid from it's eyes. The acid was even powerful enough to do damage to the Hulk. Scariest part about them?

They were like, 4'2.

So here they were, lounging about in one of the various living rooms in the tower and just trying to calm their breathing. Bruce and Nat were sitting on the couch; Bruce shirtless and covered in dirt while Nat had a bandaged laceration on her arm and a split lip. Clint was perched on the back of the couch behind them, cradling a sprained arm against his chest and burns across the side of one of his cheeks.

Tony and Steve were cuddled together on the only loveseat in the room; Steve's uniform was ripped in certain places, revealing his chiseled chest and all he had left of all the cuts that were previously on his body was a mild scratch along his collarbone. He'd lost his cowl somewhere in the battle. Tony was pretty alright, his suit has sustained the brunt of all of the damage. All he had were a few minor scratches and a second degree burn on his forearm.

Steve gave Tony a 100 mega-watt smile and stood from where he sat.

"I'll see you at seven, Ton." Bending down once more and kissing his significant other's forehead, Steve leaves the room and makes his way to the elevators that would take him down to the garage and to his motorcycle. Everyone had moved into the Avenger's tower except for Steve. Most would think that he had more of a reason considering he was in a relationship with one of the residence but that was one of the things that had kept him at bay.

Steve was an old fashioned guy and he just wasn't ready to move in with Tony. That was a big step and where he came from, you don't do that until you're married or very close to that. He understood that today was a new day and age, but he just didn't feel comfortable. Plus, he'd like to have some semblance of independence and responsibility. He already had S.H.I.E.L.D tracking his every movement, Steve's sure that if he blinked Director Fury would be notified in a nano-second. The funniest part of it was that the Agents thought they were being sneaky.

The elevator dinged when it opened and Steve stepped into the spacious garage, home to many of Tony's prized possessions - some of his suits and most of his cars. He walked over to his own ride, smiling at her like a long lost friend. He took that bag he had strapped to the back and began to undress. He always packed civilian clothing so he wouldn't look like a freak riding back home. Steve did smirk slightly, hoping Tony would check JARVIS's tapes later and find this little show. Once he was changed into his favorite brown leather and riding boots, he straddled the seat and cranked the engine. He loved the way she purred.

He kicked off and drove out of the garage, turning onto the busy street outside. He stopped at the stoplight like a good citizen and went when the light turned green again. Steven Grant Rogers made it a total of four blocks before he was blindsided and his world exploded into dazzling lights and crushing metal before blanking into nothing.

Tony smiled at himself in the full length mirror, admiring his appearance because honestly, who else could possibly look this good? Except Steve, of course.

"What do you think, J?" The billionaire asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dashing, sir." The British voice replied, his tone hinting at sarcastic. Tony couldn't remember programming sass but it seemed to be something that; he'd picked up, no doubt, from his creator.

Tony had spent the better part of a month planning how to spend his anniversary with Steve. It was grueling and patience testing but he had finally decided the perfect date; dancing. And not any going to a club and grinding against each other dancing, legitimate slow, rhythmic dancing.

Steve had been explaining about a month ago about Peggy. Tony knew there had been a slight love interest in Steve's life before he was frozen but he had never explained it to Tony. He was understanding though, knowing that some things were just too hard for the Captain to dive into. So, the genius had been patient. It was only last month while they were spooning in Steve's apartment that he opened up about it. One topic of conversation was dancing or the lack thereof. Steve had never been dancing and Tony was going to change that. They would go dancing and then have a picnic under the stars in a beautiful remote location that Tony knew of.

It would be perfect.

"Sir?" JARVIS inquired.

"Yeah, Bond?"

"It seems you're getting a call from the local ICU. They say it's urgent."

Frowning, Tony considered it a moment and nodded. "Patch them through."

A much too bubbly to be working in the ICU voice came through the connection with a "Mr. Stark?"

Tony furrowed his brow and responded 'yes' into the open air.

"You are the significant other of a Steven Grant Rogers, is that correct?"

It was Steve. Something about Steve. Oh Lord.

"Yes." He choked the word out.

"It seems Mr. Rogers has been in a rather serious motoring accident and is in critical condition. If you'd like to come to the hospital, you will be allowed into the room-"

"Mute."

Tony was already sprinting his way down to the garage and to his lover.

Steve woke in a daze, everything blurry at the edges. He tried to move and was surprised at what there was to move. Since when had he been so big? And where was he? It seemed like a hospital but hospitals simply didn't look like these. All these sleek gadgets. That's when a felt another hand holding his and he managed to turn his head with a groan.

"Oh, Stevie." It was a man with a dark goatee and a small scar above his eyebrow. That's all Steve could see before the man pounced on him and began to kiss him.

Sweet Heaven above, there was a man_ kissing _him. He'd never even had a kiss before, certainly not from someone in the same sex. And someone he didn't even _know._

When the man pulled back, Steve voiced his thoughts. "Sir, that's not exactly appropriate behavior to someone you don't even know. Who are you?"

Steve didn't know why the man started crying then.

**A/N: Annnddddd, that's the first chapter.**

**Review? c;**


End file.
